emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7865 (3rd July 2017)
Plot Arthur isn't acting himself. Emma calls round at Mulberry Cottage and offers to accompany Arthur on the bus to school. Despite Arthur's protests, Laurel agrees. Rhona tells Vanessa that Martha was behind the break ins. Vanessa insists she needs to go to the police but Rhona doesn't think it's a good idea as it will make her sound mad. Rhona admits she's thinking of dropping the charges against Pierce. As they walk to the bus stop, Emma tries to talk to Arthur about the video and lies that her manipulating Ashley was an advanced technique nurses use to asses how bad a patient's dementia is. Emma claims Ashley scored twenty-five, but Arthur knows she's lying as Will told him the dementia scale only goes up to seven. Vanessa and Paddy attempt to persuade Rhona not to drop the charges. Emma manages to talk Arthur round by telling him they are talking about two different scales. She tries to persuade Arthur to bring her the video but Arthur won't. Lachlan asks Chrissie for an advance on his wages. Chrissie hands over the cash so Lachlan can take Belle out and orders her son to respect his date. Bernice announces to Nicola that she's going to become a marriage counselor. Nicola thinks it's hilarious. Leyla spots a money making opportunity for Take A Vow when she overhears Debbie talking about a client hiring the Bentley for their daughters prom. Rhona pays Pierce a visit at his office. Emma suggests to Laurel that her symptoms may be down to grief. She tries to get Laurel out of the way by persuading her to go out for a walk with Lydia, however Lydia insists on Emma tagging along too. Rhona reveals to Pierce that she's spoken to his mum and knows she broke into her house. Pierce questions what made Rhona visit him and realises Rhona no longer wishes to pursue charges against him. Leyla and Megan's meeting with Debbie and Charity doesn't go well until Charity leaves. Drunk Chrissie asks Aaron if he ever thinks about his dad and if he worries that he's made from him. Aaron assumes Chrissie is referencing Robert and doesn't react well. Emma feigns an injury whilst out with Laurel and Lydia and runs back towards the village. Pierce tells Rhona she's making the right decision but Rhona insists that doesn't mean he's won or that she's scared of him. As she goes to leave, Rhona realises this hasn't effected Pierce's life at all. Pierce reminds Rhona she'll be crucified in court but Rhona insists that won't be as bad as letting him walk away from this. Bernice proudly shows Kerry and Dan her diploma in couples counselling and enlists them as her guinea pigs. Drunk Chrissie questions if all of Lachlan's problems are down to bad genes. Rebecca reminds Chrissie that she also has their mum's strong, fierce and funny genes too. At Mulberry Cottage, Emma tries to gain access to the Thomas' laptop but can't guess the password. She begins digging through a box of possessions when Laurel and Lydia return home. Laurel questions why Emma is going through her belongings. Emma makes up an excuse that she's lost her purse but Laurel questions how Emma got inside. Emma explains she found her spare key although Laurel is annoyed that Emma let herself in. Frank isn't pleased to hear that Megan and Charity will be going into business. Rhona receives a call informing her that Pierce has been charged. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Moxon & Mills Solicitors - Offices *Cricketer's Row *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,230,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes